Pure Love
by Rii-chan'98
Summary: #Sungmin benar-benar tulus mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkan cinta Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun sadar seberapa tulus dan murni cinta Sungmin?#
1. Chapter 1

Hai...! Rii-chan disini! :D

Author newbie dan ini fanfic pertama Rii-chan :3 Berhubung ini fanfic pertama Rii-chan, silahkan kalo mau dibash atau ngasih komentar pedas XD #author somplak

WARNING! : Yaoi/Boy Love (male x male) ; Younger!Min; cerita abal-abal & pasaran ; mature content (di chapter ini masih 'aman') ; dll...

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

~Pure Love~

.

Rate : T »» M

.

Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

.

.

.

.

#Sungmin benar-benar tulus mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkan cinta Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun sadar seberapa tulus dan murni cinta Sungmin?#

.

.

.

.

.

~Pure Love~

by Rii-chan

Chapter 1

.

.

-PINKY BAKERY- 21.00 KST

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi ya..." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Sungmin-ah, sepertinya ahjussi tadi menyukaimu." ujar seorang yeoja sambil menyikut perut Sungmin pelan.

"Sulli-ah.. Jangan mengejekku lagi." Sungmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sulli. "Eh, tapi sepertinya yang dikatakan Sulli benar. Semenjak kau kerja disini, kita jadi punya banyak pelanggan." sambung Krystal.

Cklek..

"Permisi."

"Ya.. Mau beli a..."

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat melihat namja yang baru masuk ke toko roti mereka, dan kini berdiri di hadapannya..

"Aku mau beli strawberry cheese cake, ada?" tanya nya pada Sungmin. "U-um... A-ada!" jawab Sungmin gugup. Rona pink terlihat sangat jelas di pipinya.

"Sungmin! Yang itu sudah habis...!" bisik Sulli.

"Yang itu sudah habis, oppa. Bagaimana kalau white cream cake? Itu yang paling banyak dibeli hari ini..." Krystal cepat-cepat mengalihkan namja itu untuk 'menyelamatkan' Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah. Aku beli 2." namja itu memperhatikan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin salah tingkah.

"Ini, oppa..." Krystal menyodorkan kotak cake kepada namja itu. "Gomawo. Oh ya, siapa nama temanmu?"

"Sungmin. Waeyo?"

Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. "Namaku... Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Membuat suhu tubuhnya naik.

TUK!

"Appo..." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Shit!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan coba-coba menggoda uri-Minnie. Sifat playboymu tidak berubah dari dulu."

"Amber... Hah. Sifat tomboymu juga tidak berubah." Kyuhyun mendengus melihat orang yang memukul kepalanya tadi.

"Sudahlah. Seohyun menungguku di mobil. Bye, Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin sambil tertawa mesum #plak

"Kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Krystal dan Sulli hampir bersamaan saat Kyuhyun keluar toko. Amber mengangguk. "Dulu kami tetangga, lalu dia pindah entah kemana, dan sekarang muncul di toko rotiku."

Amber menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan. "Dia sudah punya yeoja-chingu. Jangan berharap..."

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Ti-tidak kok! Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita tutup toko saja. Sudah malam..." Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menutupi raut kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

-SM High School- 07.00 KST

-Class 2-E-

"Pagi, Seonsaengnim!"

"Pagi. Hari ini kalian punya teman baru, pindahan dari Cube High School. Silahkan masuk..."

Tap.. Tap..

"Omo! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Apanya yang tampan?! Biasa saja. Aku lebih keren!"

"Kyaa!"

"Ssst! Diam! Perkenalkan dirimu."

.

.

.

"Omooo! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat?!" Sungmin berlari ke kelasnya.

BRAAAKK!

Dia mendobrak pintu kelas. "Hah! Hah!" Sungmin memegang dadanya, berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. "Mianhae, Seonsaengnim! Aku..."

Deg!

'Namja semalam...' batin Sungmin.

"Ck. Ya sudah. Cepat duduk." "G-gomawo, Yunho Seonsaengnim." Sungmin menunduk saat melewati anak baru itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Yunho. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida... Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum maut andalannya, membuat seisi kelas histeris.

Yunho membanting buku setebal batu bata ke meja. "Sudah bisa diam?" dia tersenyum. "Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik. Dan kau, duduk di sudut sana. Di sebelah Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke tempat duduk Sungmin. "Hai." sapanya. "H-hai." Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

"Ah! Seonsaengnim! Aku ingin duduk dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Denganku saja! Aku janji akan mengajarkannya pelajaran yang tertinggal!"

Kelas menjadi sangat ribut karena banyak yang protes dengan posisi tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Banyak dari mereka yang berebut ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyu.

Sesuatu melintas di benak Kyuhyun.

"N-ngh!" Sungmin tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas pahanya. "Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari pahanya. "Ssh.. Diam. Nikmati saja,"

Kyuhyun meremas-remas paha Sungmin. "A-ah.. Hentikan. Aku tidak mau." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Sungmin-ah. Jadi tidak perlu pura-pura menolakku. Kau menginginkanku kan?" bisik Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin liar bergerak di tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. "A-ah.. Kyu... Nanti kalau ketahuan.. Uuh..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaa! Kependekan ya? Gak seru?

Huhuw T_T

Maaf kalo banyak typo, soalnya ngetik lewat hp. Dan maaf banget kalo banyak kosakata Korea yang salah _

Rii-chan bukan K-Popers... Jadi minim banget kosakata Korea nya...

Masukan, kritik, dan saran sangat diharapkan lho :3

TBC or DELETE?

Don't be a silent reader please...

Read and Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Nih lanjutan dari ~Pure Love~ CH 1 :D

Sissy, gomawo udah mau nge-review fanfic pertamaku :*

Cho Na Na : Gomawo, chingu atas masukannya! Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya :) Thanks juga udah RnR :*

Cul Ah : Gomawo masukannya... Di chap ini Rii udah manjangin narasinya. Semoga lebih menarik ya :)

AnieJOYERS : Bukan chingu... Coba baca lagi, ahjussi itu pembeli sebelum Kyu. Maaf kalau penjelasan kalimat narasinya gak jelas..

abilhikmah : ...Dan mesum XD

Enjoy ne!

.

.

.

.

.

~Pure Love~

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

Warning! : Yaoi (male x male) ; cerita pasaran ; Younger!Min ; Lime!

.

.

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

#Sungmin benar-benar tulus mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkan cinta Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun sadar seberapa tulus dan murni cinta Sungmin?#

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"N-ngh!" Sungmin tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas pahanya. "Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari pahanya. "Ssh.. Diam. Nikmati saja,"

Kyuhyun meremas-remas paha Sungmin. "A-ah.. Hentikan. Aku tidak mau." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Sungmin-ah. Jadi tidak perlu pura-pura menolakku. Kau menginginkanku kan?" bisik Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin liar bergerak di tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. "A-ah.. Kyu... Nanti kalau ketahuan.. Uuh..."

.

.

.

WARNING! LIME! LIME! LIIIIIMMEEE!

.

.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke selangkangan Sungmin, meremas juniornya. "A-akh! Andwae, Kyu-ah!" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di tasnya, berusaha meredam desahannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia mulai menurunkan risleting Sungmin dan meremas juniornya dari dalam. "Kau suka, eoh?" bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "M-mhh... Ah.. Hah.."

Kyuhyun merasakan junior Sungmin yang semakin mengeras di tangannya. Dia mulai mengocok junior Sungmin pelan. "Ah.. Ahngh..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras. Dia takut yang lain mendengar desahannya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat kocokannya. Junior Sungmin berkedut-kedut, cairan pre-cum mengalir deras dari kepala penisnya. "Uhh.. Kyu... Wanna cum.. Hh..." Sungmin meremas lengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya mempercepat gerakan tangannya, Kyuhyun malah melepas genggamannya dan mulai sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. "Kyu... Sakit..." Sungmin meringis. Cairannya tertahan karena Kyuhyun berhenti di saat dia mau cum.

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Juniornya serasa mau meledak kalau dia menahannya lebih lama lagi. "S-seonsaengnim! A-aku permisi ke toilet!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas. Dia akan 'menuntaskannya' di toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

Lime : off XD

.

.

.

.

.

-Pulang sekolah-

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Aku sudah minta maaf..." Kyuhyun terus mengekor di belakang Sungmin yang tidak mau bicara dengannya semenjak insiden tadi pagi. Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Krrukk..

Sungmin memegang perutnya. Shit. Dia baru ingat kalau dari pagi dia belum makan apapun. Ini semua gara-gara si pervert Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?"

Langkah Sungmin berhenti. Makan?

Krruk...

Perutnya berbunyi lagi, kali ini lebih keras sampai-sampai Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Wajah Sungmin memerah, malu sekali rasanya saat perutmu berbunyi dan di dengar namja setampan Kyu. "Ti-tidak bisa. Aku mau kerja."

"Nanti aku akan bilang pada Amber kalau hari ini kau tidak masuk kerja. Sekarang ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorongnya ke dalam mobil hitam miliknya. "Kyu-!"

Belum sempat Sungmin protes, mobil hitam itu sudah melaju kencang. "Hh..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Bisa tidak, jangan melakukan segala sesuatu seenakmu saja?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Mianhae,.."

Sebenarnya dalam hati Sungmin merasa sangat senang saat Kyu menyentuhnya, atau membuatnya bolos kerja untuk makan siang bersama. 'Saranghae, Kyu...' Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Dia senang bisa duduk bersebelahan-berdua-di dalam mobil dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Um.. Sungmin-ah, kau punya yeoja-chingu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menggeleng. 'Aku hanya tertarik pada namja, Kyu.' jawab Sungmin dalam hati.

"Oh..."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku bingung. Beberapa hari lagi Seohyun ulang tahun, aku tidak tahu harus memberinya apa."

"..." Sungmin melihat keluar jendela mobil. Dia merasa sesak.

"Min...?"

"Eh? Um... Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu." Sungmin tersenyum kecut

"Ne.. Kita sudah sampai. Ini cafe favoritku, aku sering datang kesini dengan Seohyun." ujar Kyuhyun. Dia lalu turun dan masuk ke dalam cafe. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita duduk disini saja ya."

"Ne..."

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah.."

"Bagaimana kalau kimchi?"

"Boleh..."

"Kau kenapa sih? Masih marah ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Cepatlah. Aku tidak enak badan."

"Ne... Aku pesan kimchi. Dan dua wine." ujar Kyuhyun pada pelayan di cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanannya."

"Gomawo. Min, berhenti lah melamun. Makanannya sudah datang."

"N-ne."

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh... Kyu.. Kepalaku pusing." Sungmin meremas rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya sakit dan wajahnya merah. "Eh, kau tidak bisa minum wine ya?" Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin dengan susah payah dan menidurkannya di jok belakang mobilnya.

Sungmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Bisa kok! Aku cuma pusing..." Pandangan Sungmin mengabur. "Uhh.." dia nengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sekarang kau ku antar pulang ya. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau ke luar angkasa... Heheh.. Kyu, kau tahu? Cita-citaku dulu ingin jadi astronot... Tapi Donghae Appa tidak mengijinkanku jadi astronot." Sungmin mengoceh terus tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak inu benar-benar mabuk."

.

.

.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"..."

"Cepat katakan... Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"..."

"Min... Kau pingsan atau tidur?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tertidur (atau pingsan) di jok belakang mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu alamat rumah Sungmin, dan dia tidak mau mengantarnya ke Pinky Bakery. Bisa-bisa dia mati dihajar Amber.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Salahnya juga sudah membuat Sungmin mabuk. 'Sudahlah. Ke rumahku saja. Nanti kalau sudah bangun, baru kuantar pulang."

.

.

.

.

"Aish... Kau berat sekali, Min!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke kasurnya. "A-ang... Panas sekali..." rengek Sungmin sambil menarik-narik sersgsmnya sendiri.

"Iya,iya. Sebentar," Kyuhyun mengambil remote AC.

Pip!

"Sudah dingin kan?"

"U-unng..! Beluuum!" Sungmin terus merengek dan menarik-narik kemejanya. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Heh, kau mengigau ya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."Sungmin membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ne?"

"Jangan bahas Seohyun lagi ya..."

"Eh?"

"...Saranghae."

Cup!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa T_T

Fic apa ini..

Jalan cerita nggak jelas banget...

RnR please!


End file.
